Nami's Hell
by Ul-T Fighter
Summary: This is my idea of what Nami goes through in Hell. Rated T for horrific stuff that might disturb some people.


This is a story about how I think Nami will suffer if she went to hell. Don't read it if you can't take horrific stuff. Also, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Nami woke up and found herself in a large cavern with red walls. She stands up and looks around worriedly. "Where am I?" she says. She takes a step and hears a sound that she knows to well. She looks down and sees that she's standing on a pile of treasure. "Oh yeah!" she screams excitedly and drops down, digging through the treasure, completely forgetting her situation.

Nami picks up a large handful and starts rubbing it against her face, taking in the way it feels against her skin. It felt cool and solid just like gold should feel. Then for some reason the feeling changed to slimy and squishy. Confused, she pulls the treasure in her hands away from her face and examines it to find that she was holding squirming maggots. She lets out a shriek and drops the maggots only to find that the entire pile of treasure was now a pile of maggots.

Nami struggled and screamed as she sunk it the pile, unable to get out. She sunk till she was completely under the maggots. She struggled for breath as the felt the maggots make their way down her throat and into her lungs. She wretched at the taste but couldn't remove it as she felt herself blacking out from lack of air. Suddenly, the maggots disappeared and she is left lying on the ground gasping for air.

"What is this?!" Nami cries. "Where is this place?!" She stands up and looks around to find the same surroundings. She starts running in one direction as fast as she could hoping to find a way out of there. Out of the corner of her eye spots something made of gold and halts immediately. The object was a golden dish sticking out of the ground. She was afraid that something would happen like last time but she couldn't resist gold.

Nami goes over to the dish and tries to pull it out of the ground. She strains as hard as she could but she couldn't make it move an inch. She gets tired and lets go of the dish to find that she can't let go. The ground around the dish melted into a boiling hot liquid that the dish sinks into. Her hands are pulled into the liquid and sizzle as they soak in the liquid. She screams in pain and desperately tries to pull her hands out of the liquid.

Nami finally pulls out her hands which were burnt black and peeling. She weeps loudly from the pain in her hands and from the sight of them. "Where am I? I want out!" she cries. She gets up and starts running again with her injured hands close to her body. She hears something and looks around wide-eyed, terrified of what will happen next. "Guilty...You're guilty..." a voice said in a demonly tone.

Nami looks around but can't find the source of the voice. "Who's there? Where am I?" she asks, shaking visibly. "You're in Hell, my dear. You're guilty." said the voice. "Why?! I never did anything wrong!" Nami cries out. "How many people have you made suffer so you can have your money? You're guilty of the sin of greed." the voice answered. "But...but..." Nami couldn't get the words out.

Suddenly, two pillars rise up on both sides of Nami. Chains coiled themselves around the pillars and then moved to coil themselves around Nami's wrists, pulling the outward away from her body. Nami struggles but can't get free. "You don't have the right to have this hands so I'll be taking them." the voice tells her, snickering darkly. The chains tighten on Nami's wrists and start tugging hard.

Nami cries out while the chains tug on her wrist. She hears a snapping noise followed by a tearing noise then finds herself falling forward onto the ground. Nami screams in pain and horror as she looks at her arms to find that her hands are gone, leaving two stumps oozing blood out like a river. She looks at the pillars and sees her hands hanging on the chains on the pillars. "Now that I took your hands what else should I take?" the voice said with thought.

Nami manages to stand up and runs in blind panic, tears of fear running down her faces. "I can't believe I'm here. This has to be a nightmare." she cries to herself. "It's no dream. You're going to receive your share of suffering very slowly." the voice said with a hint of laughter. Nami trips and falls on her face when the ground grabs her feet. She tries crawling away using her arms but can't get anywhere.

"Your hands were used for taking so I took those. Your legs were used for running after you took something so I'll be taking those too." the voice said. Nami looks at her legs and sees the ground shifting underneath them. The ground forms into a sets of jaws that clamp around one leg tearing it clean off. Nami screams out and watches the ground tear off her other leg as well, erecting another scream from her. Her legs ended at the kneecaps also spewing blood.

The voice laughs at her while she whimpers. "What else?" the voice said. "Please...no more." Nami begs. She was at her wits end and couldn't take much more. "What was that?" the voice asks. "Please, let me go. I...I'll change. I swear I would." Nami tries reasoning with the voice. "That tongue of yours has deceived many people and that whining is annoying. I'll be taking that now." the voice said. Nami couldn't move anymore from the pain and the fear. All she does then is cover her mouth with the stubs of her arms.

The ground below her forms into hands. Two hands grab Nami's arms and pull them away while another two pry open her mouth. Nami wails and struggles to get free but can't. A single hand sticks itself into her mouth and gets a tight grip on her tongue. Nami feels a hard yank followed by a tear which causes her great pain while her mouth filled with her blood. She opens her mouth to wail, but without her tongue not a sound comes out. Lying on the ground, she looks at the hand that was holding her tongue.

Nami couldn't understand it. After all of the pain she's been through she should have died but she keeps on living. "If you're wondering you can't die here. That makes it no fun to torture you." the voice informs her. Nami curls up into a ball as much as she could and weeps quietly. "This is too be a bad dream. A bad dream. A bad dream. A bad dream." she keeps repeating, hoping she'll wake up.

"How well can you swim with torn limbs?" the voice asks. Nami looked confused at the question. She sinks into the ground with a splash as it turned to liquid under. In the liquid she struggles around trying to get to the surface but can't get higher no matter how hard she tries. She then finds herself on dry ground suddenly, gasping for air like with the maggots. "You tire of being limbless and tongueless?" the voice asks. Nami nods a few times over. "Here's your chance." the voice.

Nami then sees her left hand lying on the ground near her. "If you could get it then you will have it back." the voice says. Nami tries using her arms and manages to crawl along the ground at a slow place. She keeps crawling and crawling to her hand, fueled by the desire to want to back. She keeps on crawling, but later she realizes that she isn't getting any closer to her goal.

The voice laughs at her. "Having trouble? I'll give you a hand." it says. The ground spits open and some blood red tentacles wrap around Nami's body consticting tightly. Nami stuggles but can't get out. She grits her teeth in agony when she feels her ribs snapping like twigs and eventually her spine does the same. Her eyes are watering uncontollably from all of the pain, but when she looks forward she sees her hand next to her.

Despite the pain, Nami manages to pick up her hand with her stubbed arms and smiles a bit. "Very good. Now try again" the voice says. A hand comes from the ground and takes Nami's hand from her with little resistance. A second grips Nami tightly around her throat and with little effort snaps it. Nami's eyes water again and she tries to move but with her neck snapped her body is now immobile.

"Well, I can't play with you anymore like this so I'll dispose of you." the voice says. Nami couldn't turn her head but she felt something crawling over her face and she felt something chewing on her. She was covered in insects gnawing on the remains of her body. At this point she lost all hope and just lied there not fighting back anymore. "This has to be a dream...a dream..." she thinks weakly.

* * *

That's it. This is just a grim fic. If you have opinions please express them. I may continue with other fics.


End file.
